Dämon
by Cobra Comander 88
Summary: A tale of dark knights, werewolves and other nasty critters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello all! Welcome to the first story from my collaborator Sorrowen. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did. Cobra Grimes_

Chapter 1: Blood and Stone

A man ran through the woods his heart beating so fast he thought it would explode he heard sounds of the men after him. He ran until he was shot by a flying arrow in the leg he fell hard to the ground two knight's came up behind him, grabbed him and hauled him away.

At a nearby stone structure were a group of soldier's and knights one was covered in black shiny armor with a black wolf's pelt on his cape. He had a large claymore with black diamonds going down the middle and a shiny black hilt with a light blue sapphire in the middle.

The soldiers brought the man up to a nearby stone with a wide area the knight first the knight said "Do have anything to say about the charges that are against you?"

The man responded in a scared and nervous tone " My lord I just wanted to see her one more time before she left".

The knight responded in a dark and menacing voice " But this time she ended up dead didn't she because of you"

The knight said in a sadder voice " And for that you must die for what you have done and you will die!".

The man started to cry but the knight motioned to the soldiers to take him to the blood covered stone. As the man's head was put on the stone the knight asked " Is there anything you would like me to say to her lordship before you die?"

The man responded "Tell her I never thought things would end this way I never thought her daughter would die" The man cried. The man looked up at the knights face it was blacked out but he did see the flash of two bright red eye's but then his face was just black again. One of the knights walked over to him and held up a large sword sheath and the dark knight unsheathed a large sword it was blood stained but still very sharp it had a blood red hilt and blood ruby's down the middle and a light green sapphire in the middle of the hilt. The sky was grey and the wind blowing lightly as he turned to the man "I sentence you to die for acts committed against the women and men of a cruel nature" the knight said the sword still in his gauntlet covered hand's.

He raised the sword and then swung hard downward chopping the man's head off instantly and spraying blood all over the stone and ground. The knight then picked up his head and put it on stake and walked down the hill where many staked heads where. The sky was grey and dark with barely any sunlight showing though the clouds and snow was starting to come down on the knights and soldiers.

The mountains and hills where gray and lifeless looking and bleakness was ever present. One of the knight's walked up to the dark knight and asked him " My Lord what are we to do with the body" the knight said pointing toward the headless corpse.

The darker knight looked at the corpse and answered "Let the Werewolves have their way with it but move it away from the stone." The knights moved the body off the stone blood still flowing from where the man's head was.

The knights called their steed's and began to journey home to the northern lands which where very harsh in the winter months. As the knights rode the landscape opened up surrounding them where giant mountains with snow capped peaks and rugged cliffs. The ground was hard as it had been frozen for many months and the grass was gray and even black in area's in the valley because of the cold. The forest surrounding them was dark and fog and mist coming from the mountains gave the forest a eerie feeling of dread and menacing harshness and danger. As they followed the path out of the mountains they went down a steep pass of solid rock and marble the stones where in jagged shapes and they where sharp enough to cut a man if he touched them.

The darker knight was a demon of sorts he had done many bad things in his life but he also had a sense of justice twisted and violent though it was. One solider walked up to the darker knight and asked him "My lord is it true that you killed that man's family to it would seem to be a bite harsh to kill them all my lord."

The darker knight hearing what the solider said simply grabbed him and threw him over the precipice hearing a splatter below they continued on word toward the city and the castle which was home to the royals. They were sadistic ruler's who indulged in every kind of sadism and murder mostly on each other but to the people as well.

The darker knight looked up at the sky which was very dark with clouds and falling snow he saw a flash of giant dark wings and a massive head with blood red eye's with black pupils.

The darker knight lifted up one of his gauntlet covered hand's to stop the man from going any farther into danger. The dragon flew over them its wings causing a small wind storm and whipping up sow into the air making it colder then it already was. The dragon had huge horns around its head curved back to its skull its jaws where lined with 10 inch teeth like knives. Its body was covered with bright yellow markings and black spots dragon's prayed on large mammal's such as cattle and red deer but where opportunistic in nature.

The darker knight called over a young solider and said to him in a dark low voice "Tell the men to watch the sky's if they don't want to end up dragon food" the darker knight said to the man. The dragon flew over them once more eyeing them it sniffed the air as it flew searching for its pray.

The darker knight galloped forward ahead of the rest of the group these times where uncertain for many people in the kingdom. They had been at war with the outer kingdom's for sometime over land and resources and jewels which are the most important currency. War was constant and often brutal and lasted yrs and yrs without end thousands died in battle and from sickness.

To make matters worse the kingdom now had a werewolf problem as the beasts followed armies and waited for battles so they could pray on the wounded and scavenge the corpses of the dead and dying.

The darker knight once again looked up at the gray sky the dragon was still flying around looking for a meal of some kind man or beast it didn't matter. The dragon suddenly flew down over the group picking a man off that had gotten to far behind the darker knight heard a scream and crunch.

Unfortunately blood rained from the shy after the dragons human meal one solider said "What the blazes is this?" the man whipped the blood onto his sleeve and kept moving. The darker knight rode up to a cliff to see where they where headed and it wasn't a good place they where going to travel through. The wood's in this part of the country where hostile and dangerous with many beasts living in them. Most where highly aggressive and dangerous werewolves stalked pray from the tree's and pounced on it when the time was right.

As the group passed through the wood's the fog blocked out most of the light and in certain parts the sunlight went through the fog. Giving the forest a eerie look and feel the horses did feel spooked but didn't run or flee as their masters tried to keep them calm on the ride through the woods. Above them in the tree's werewolves where watching their every move to see if one of them made a mistake or tried to move to fast on the path.

Werewolves where vile creatures they where highly aggressive and hunted with brutal efficiency and cunning. Werewolves had pitch black fur, shiny yellow eye's and blood red pupils their arm's where strong and their hands had 5 inch claws that where a dark brownish color. Males had large mane's and where larger then the females and preferred to live alone when not in mating season, which was late winter and early fall. The darker knight looked up at the tree's again he saw a large black shape fly up a tree in a instant and then look down on them.

The werewolf sniffed the air for the scent of blood or weakness of the group as it would rather not attack a healthy victim. The werewolf sniffed again finding its target a old horse near the end of his days in the group. The werewolf bounded through the tree's knocking the rider off and dragging the horse into the wood's and up a large fire tree to eat its meal.

_A/N: Please R&R_


	2. Marw

The darker knights name was Ragoul he was one of the lords of the northern most king and had seen The Great Wasts. He looked up at the cloud's they where moving slowly and where dark gray in color and snow fell heavily from them.

The darker knight called for the Squire named Rowan he was tall stocky boy with dark hair and a fair face he walked up the knight and asked him "What do you want from me sir" the boy said in a nervous voice.

The darker knight looked down at the young man from his tall black hoarse and said to him " I need you to fetch my blade that was used to separate the man from his head" The darker knight said in a dark grim tone.

The man's head was in a white bag on his saddle with blood dripping down on the white snow and painting it blood red the head however did not have stench yet. The boy also looked like he had been abused he had bruises and scares on his arms and a small one on his face which was very noticeable.

The boys master or trainer was a knight named Brom who was a drunken and abusive man but his behavior was over looked because he was a lord. The darker knight rode up to the lord and asked him" I see your Squire has been beaten by someone is the one who did that you?" the darker knight asked.

Brom looked at him "Why the bloody hell do you care about what I do to the boy he isn't your concern!" he said taking his broad sword out of its sheath and jumped off his horse onto the ground ready for a fight. The darker knight to got off his hoarse and withdrew his blade named "feu" which was used to execute the last man. The darker knight swung his blade into the other man's blade the sound of metal hitting metal was loud and brutal. As the fight continued the soldiers looked on talking about how this fight was going to happen at sometime or another give Brom's nature.

One knight walked up to the group and said to them "So what are you watching for get back to your duties!" he said to them in a stern voice.

The two continued fighting steel clashing against steel they moved around each other carefully waiting for one or the other to a mistake.

Brom was a good fighter but he was also drunk and flung his weight around with heavy blows with his blade. It was his undoing he swung his blade aiming for the darker knights head but he fell down in agony as his knee cap was shattered by the blunt end of the darker knights blade.

Ragoul motioned to the soldiers to come and pick up the now humiliated lord who was to be chained to his horse for the rest of the journey home. Then he would be beheaded if the royalty thought it was appropriate but that was complicated as they where always looking for was to win favor with the courts and the current king back stabbing was the norm and cut throat's where everywhere.

Killing Brom would likely inflame another family which made the situation more complicated and dangerous. Ragoul thought about the options he could take him back and he would more then likely go free because of political consequences. Or he could behead the bastard when he found the proper place along the way and say he was killed by the man he had just beheaded. The darker knight stood silent in deep thought for a time as the wind swirled around his cape and the know fell around him with the grey sky above him.

The darker knight motioned for one of his knight's again and the knight walked over to him and asked him. The knight said to him "What do you want to do with this scum you know the other royals won't be happy with him executed." the knight said to him. The darker knight made his choice the bastard would die today once they found the right place to behead him.

The darker knight walked up to his horse and climbed back on then began to the journey home but Brom would be taken care of once the right place was found. The group continued through the great forest until they came to the coast of the sea of the cursed kings and began looking for a place to behead him. The soldiers eventually where forced to set up a many large stones with a small valley in between them. Brom was tugged over to the stones which where wet because of the mist from the sea and the humidity. Two knights held him down as Ragoul and squire walked over the to place of execution for the what was once a noble and lord. The squire was holding a very large sheathed blade with a bronze and gold handle with no fancy ruby's or jewels. The darker knight drew the blade out the sheath the sound of sharp dragon metal was frightening even to noble's and their houses. Ragoul held the blade on the ground between his black Gauntlet covered hands and fingers he looked down at Brom and said to him in a menacing voice "You know I would have killed you anyway but this seems like as good a time as any".

Brom looked up at him and told him in a angry voice " Why would you kill me anyway you fool I am Royalty I have the power to take anyone's life!" Brom told Ragoul.

Brom continued talking "The boy was just a peasant I could care less if he fell off a bloody cliff and crushed his skull!"

The darker knight looked down at him his eye's flashed a bright yellow then he said to Brom "Then I sentence you to die for you have committed acts against the royal's and the lord's!"

Brom looked up at him and yelled "What act's have I committed besides beating a shrimp and teaching him to man up and grow some balls." he yelled.

The darker knight looked down on him and told Brom " My reason for killing you is more to do with favor's and debt's that need to be paid." he told him.

Brom looked up at him and told him "So your killing me to get you favors and pay off debt's!" he yelled. The darker knight looked down on him and said to him in a dark voice " Yes I am but your death will help me get what I want" the darker knight said.

And then Ragoul raised the blade high sliced downward decapitating Brom Blood sprayed all over the ground and even on nearby squire's face with splatters of blood.

The darker knight called over one of his knights Ardal and said to him "Throw the corpse of the cliff and leave the head for the werewolf that is tracking our trail!" the darker knight said to Ardal.

Brom's body was thrown into the ocean it was immediately devoured by Metallic sea dragon one of the largest dragons in the world but one of the most reclusive as well.


End file.
